


A Day Once Shared

by Captains_Orders



Series: Queen of Crows [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captains_Orders/pseuds/Captains_Orders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is older today, and that means Furiosa would have been older too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Once Shared

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired because I learned Charlize Theron and Megan Gale share a birthday. And while I headcanon The Valkyrie being a bit older than Furiosa, I like the thought of them sharing a birthday.  
> This is also most likely the shortest drabble wow.

It is her day again, the day in every cycle of days that she is older. It is the peak of the eternal summer and she all but hides in the shade of a tree, as far from her clan as she can safely manage. The green seems quiet, perhaps it is mourning too. She is over seven-thousand days now, she has grown strong and sharp, and it is the first time in those many days that she has thought of her sister taken so many days ago. She had shared her day with the little fury, separated only by about a thousand days. There was guilt for that, not thinking of Furiosa until now, as if she had forgotten her. She wonders where the little fury is, if she’s still alive, she doubts that. The waste takes all that is good in this world, that’s what K.T. always says, and if that is true Furiosa is most surely dead along with her mother. So Valkyrie sits alone with her solemn thoughts and dreams up ways that little Furiosa could have lived and thrived, and is simply too far from home to come back. She likes to think that her sister is alive and happy, even if it is a foolish hope. 

Quick finds her as the sun begins to set and sits quietly beside her. Quick is her age, and everything the little fury was not, she is calm and quiet, much better at growing than shooting. She is not Furiosa, but she is her dearest friend now. She says nothing, but as the sun comes into reach on the horizon she reaches her hand out and pulls it back to her chest in remembrance. Valkyrie repeats the gesture, holding her hand close as she thinks of her sister, and maybe lets go of just a little of the pain. Then there is a hand in hers beneath a painted sky, and she thinks maybe this day will grow easier.


End file.
